Talk:Crests
Ken's Crest What happened with it? It stayed in the ruins of his old base? 22:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Other appearances Other appearances: *Courage: **WarGreymon (shield) **ChaosGreymon (shield) **Flamedramon (back) **Omnimon (Brave Shield Omega) **Omnimon Zwart (Brave Shield Omega) **Garudamon (forehead, vaguely) **Pegasusmon (chest, Jintrix art error) **BlackWarGreymon (shield, Digimon Rumble Arena 2/Digimon Battle Chronicle only) *Friendship **Raidramon (chest) **Togemogumon (knees) *Love: **Halsemon (head) **Sethmon (head) **Sethmon Wild Mode (head) **Aurumon (head) *Hope: **Knightmon (shield, cape) **Pegasusmon (chest) **Sagittarimon (between upper body and legs) **Bullmon (cape) **Seraphimon (plackart) **BlackSeraphimon (plackart) **MagnaAngemon (forehead) **G-Cutemon (shield) **Shoutmon X4K (cape) **Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode (Cape) *Knowledge **Butterflymon (wings, vaguely) **FlyBeemon (helmet) **Mothmon (wings, vaguely) **Honeybeemon (head) **Digmon (back) **GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode (shoulders) **Searchmon (back) *Reliability: **Orcamon (chest) **Submarimon (underneath) *Light: (specifically, used as the symbol of the Tifaret, shared by the first 3) **Sakkakumon (Tifaret sphere) **Rosemon (Tifaret) **Rosemon Burst Mode (Tifaret) **Rosemon X (Tifaret) **Nefertimon (chest) **KingEtemon (champion belt) **Babamon (Tifaret) **BioCoatlmon (forehead) **Coatlmon (forehead) *Sincerity **Yasyamon (forehead) **Shurimon (headband) *Miracles **Magnamon *Destiny **Rapidmon (Armor) **Kentaurosmon (vaguely) *Courage-Friendship (half of each): **Omnimon (chest) *Elemental symbols **Hybrids and Ancients? *"Mammal symbol" **Andiramon (Data) - arms **Andiramon (Virus) - arms **Armadimon - forehead **Bitmon - forehead **Bullmon - forehead **Togemogumon - forehead **Goatmon? - something similar to the =◊= on his forehead **Galgomon (Tamers) - face **BlackGalgomon - face **Bearmon *"Insect symbol" **FlyBeemon - shoulders **Digmon - forehead **Searchmon - forehead **Shadramon - forehead **Stingmon? - forehead **DinoBeemon? - forehead **GranKuwagamon? - forehead *Deep Savers emblem **Zudomon - shoulders **Submarimon - Tailfins *Anchor tattoo **Lampmon - left arm **Pukumon - Left arm *Cat symbol **Witchmon - left arm **Tobucatmon - tail *Skull with three things like a radioactive symbol **Bleezebumon - left shoulder **Bleezebumon Blast Mode - left shoulder **Phantomon - hood **Puppetmon - hat **Tuskmon Does the GeoGrey Sword have Courage? 03:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :The GeoGrey Sword IS the symbol of Courage in itself, though it also has a symbol of Courage as well, as shown below: ::For ShineGreymon, while the design of its tail is certainly based on Courage, I think it would make this a lot more difficult if we start going that path, because how many things look like the Love symbol? I mean, I guess it would be worth mentioning that the design is based on it, since along with the Sword it does seem to be an obvious allusion. Though, there is also the fact that as a sun-based Digimon, there's always the possibility that it's simply supposed to be designed after the sun. 17:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::For the GeoGrey sword, doesn't Courage have two rings and eight spikes? 17:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it strictly depends on one's point of view. However, if one looks at it your way, the GeoGrey Sword will effectively just be designed based on Courage, nothing much more. 22:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I guess that would be fair to say. I'd like it if we can keep that in a separate paragraph from the list of actual appearances, though. 03:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I don't see why not. Perhaps we can say the same of ShineGreymon's tail too, in that sense. 12:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Does KingEtemon's belt have the Crest of Light on it? Also, is the "Crest" of Destiny all over Sleipmon's legs, or are those just swirls? 21:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we include Babamon. She has a tifaret around her neck. Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! 15:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Zero Unit Also, do we want to have a page for the Zero Unit symbol on Calumon and Guilmon's line? We have no idea what it means, and it's never actually mentioned, though it is named on the D-Ark. 03:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :It was called the Zero Unit? Why wasn't this mentioned earlier somewhere? (Oh, and as a note, Sakkakumon had the Zero Unit symbol too) :But since it is technically variant of the Hazard symbol (it seems an inverted Hazard symbol to me), wouldn't it be more appropriate to have it as part of the said article, at least until what it actually is is actually clarified. 08:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::On the D-Ark toy, it is a named item which Qinglongmon will give you that allows you to digivolve Gallantmon to Crimson Mode. 17:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wait then. If the item itself was called the Zero Unit, why don't we just dub the symbol as the 'Zero symbol' (Digital Zero makes for an amusing name)? Makes it kind of weird to keep calling it the 'Zero Unit symbol' after all. :But shouldn't the apparent relationship between the two symbols be covered, to some extent? Maybe I'm just deluding myself but I believe that it would be too much of a coincidence for one symbol to be a complete inversion of another. There must be some significance between the two. Neither have truly been explained after all, with the Digital Hazard's information gleamed only through vague hints in the profiles of some Digimon. Thus, I think that creating a new article for the Zero is irrelevant, as its place is with the Hazard. Still, this is just my opinion. 22:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Discussing it on the Digital Hazard page is a good idea, but if we have to, I would change its name to the "Zero Unit symbol". It appears as Bo-694 too. 03:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I see. I didn't know it appeared on a card too. What does the card say about it? 12:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Just some stuff along the lines of "Discard one Grani to digivolve to a Digimon with "Crimson" in its name." Then some rules about it. 16:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the Crest of Light is used as the Tiferet throughout Digimon, the symbol of beauty. It's even on the correct sphere on Sakkakumon. The Zero Unit, however, is on the Keter, or "Crown" sphere. ::"The first Sephirah is called the Crown, since a crown is worn above the head. The Crown therefore refers to things that are above the mind's abilities of comprehension." :Especially because the Zero Unit only ever appears on the (fore)head, it seems as if this is the literal use for it. 18:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Tense and We need to correct the tenses to present tense here, and I think it might be a good idea to replace the "in Episode (episode #)" with the storylink template. What do you guys think? 05:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Joe's Crest The official Toei translation has named Joe's crest the "Crest of Honesty". But before that, more common translation was "Faitfulness". When I used dictionary, it translated Seijitsu as faithfulness too. So what is the most literal translation of that word? I also find "integrity" once. Final Cannon Talk 15:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :The official reasoning is on the Digi-Egg of Reliability section of Digi-Egg (Armor). Lanate (talk) 18:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Emblem Just leaving this here: http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000094918/ Lanate (talk) 02:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Crests on Taobao Is this official? If it is, then the Crest of Miracles and the Crest of Destny are now official. 13:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Well, regardless, we now have this, so the Crests are now official. 19:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Colors Is it worth mentioning that some of the Crest colors were different during development? Specifically, official artwork shows Knowledge as red, Love as pink, and Reliability as light blue, while in the series they are purple, red, and grey. Pink was used for Light, which is not in the design sheet. 17:34, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :It seems like they were based on the Rookie's color schemes, while the final designs shifted them so they would be based more on the Ultimate's (with Knowledge being, I guess, a mix of Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon's schemes, since Garudamon took red). It's worth mentioning, yeah, but probably in a development section rather than in each section individually. 19:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Dubs terms in Japan Would this count with a mention on the few dubbed ones saying something like "Also sometimes used in Japan" etc? https://withthewill.net/threads/20436-Images-and-Details-for-tri-Glasses-Line Joe and Mimi have their dub ones used in Japanese media hereMarcusbwfc (talk) 05:25, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :"Joe" is also used.